


Decisiones

by Rebberox



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebberox/pseuds/Rebberox
Summary: Decisiones dificiles que estos dos agentes deben tomar.





	Decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! es mi 1er fanfic asi que espero que les guste y sean pacientes, perdón por mis errores. Gracias!

Faltaban días para la primavera pero el invierno parecía ser que no se quería ir de Londres sin una ultima nevada. Ethan entro al departamento casi sin hacer ningún ruido, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el los copos de nieve chocando ferozmente contra los ventanales, dejo su bolso de viaje al lado de la puerta, se quito el abrigo, las botas y las guardo en el pequeño closet que se encontraba allí, luego atravesó la sala yendo directamente hacia la habitación, no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por su cabeza tirando de su cabello hacia atrás dejando escapar suspiro. El estaba cansado, se sentía agotado, fatigado, solo habían sido 3 días de misión y Benji diría casi con seguridad que había sido pan comido para él, pero lo que su amigo no sabia era que su agotamiento era mental no físico.  
Sin prender la luz entro a su habitación, pudo ver su reflejo en la cama,sabia que ella lo había escuchado y que estaba en alerta-“Soy yo” -susurro acercándose a ella-“ que hora es?”- ella pregunto con voz entre dormida antes de volver buscar una cómoda postura en la cama- “de madrugada”- le respondió sentándose a su lado. Ethan la observo unos segundos, la leve luz que entraba por la ventana marcaba su contorno podía distinguir levemente su silueta, aun durmiendo y en oscuras el no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era, acaricio su rostro suavemente quitandole un mechón de la cara-“voy a ducharme, vuelve a dormir”-le susurro al oído-“mmmhhaja…”- ella solo respondió,el le dio un suave beso en la frente,se reincorporo y se fue hacia al baño. Ilsa en ningún momento abrió sus ojos ni respondió a su caricia.  
Con pesadumbre entro a la ducha y se quedo bajo el agua caliente por un rato, dejo que sus hombros cayeran pesadamente, relajo todos sus músculos, su espalda,piernas,brazos y cerro los ojos, por un leve momento se rindió al poder del agua caliente. Su manera de hacer terapia era bajo la ducha y era allí mismo donde daba sus peleas mas internas, las de su cabeza. Estaba intranquilo, desganado, enojado, consumido. Por primera vez no sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar, era consciente de todo lo que tenia que enfrentar cuando amaneciera, de las decisiones que debía tomar pero esta vez tenia tanta carga emocional que en ese momento no tenia fuerzas para enfrentarlas, agotado dejo escapar otro largo suspiro.  
Ilsa se había unido a la FMI después de Cachemira y fueron un equipo perfecto durante dos años pero hacia 7 meses que ella había decidido salir del campo, dejar la acción para intentar una vida normal y la verdad era que él no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien y eso también estaba afectando su relación, se encontraban en un punto casi de quiebre. Ethan antes de salir a su ultima misión había discutido con ella y ella esta vez había sido clara, determinante. Ilsa no era de dar vueltas, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a sentirse vulnerable, siempre seguía sus instintos y si bien ellos le decían que debía seguir con Ethan, estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado tanto sus sentimientos como sus instintos por su seguridad. Ademas ella se encontraba igual o aun mas cansada que el y necesitaba con desesperación respuestas, el tiempo se les agotaba y no es que le había dado un ultimatum pero estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.   
Ethan era consciente que ella se alejaría si el no reaccionaba pero estaba tan preocupado por no perderla y tenia tanto miedo por lo que se avecinaba que no lograba actuar como debía hacerlo. No había dudas que la amaba como a nadie mas en el mundo y que ella era realmente especial para el, siempre lo había sido desde el primer día en que se habían reunido en aquella madriguera en Londres hace unos 4 años atrás que el supo que Ilsa era especial y le importaba demasiado como para dejarla ir, ni siquiera tenia la valentía de imaginarse ese panorama era completamente cobarde, suspiro otra vez, su piel se había puesto roja por la intensidad del agua caliente pero no le importaba, necesitaba seguir bajo el agua un poco mas, necesitaba calmar su mente,calmar su cuerpo. Si algo que él no tenia dudas era que sabia que ella lo amaba con locura se lo había demostrado no una sino varias veces poniendo incluso su vida en peligro, se le formo un nudo en la garganta al recordar la ultima vez en que casi la pierde por su culpa, presiono sus ojos con fuerza para evitar las lagrimas y apoyo su cabeza sobre el cerámico de la pared de la ducha, el recuerdo de ella desmayándose después de recibir un disparo, un disparo que iba directo hacia a el, la angustia y la desesperación al verla prácticamente muerta hizo que ese recuerdo le provocara un escalofrió por la espalda.  
La relación de Ethan e Ilsa incluso desde antes que comenzara había sido fuerte, se entendían, se respetaban, se comunicaban hasta sin decir algo solo bastaba compartir una mirada, pensaban igual, actúan igual, eran leales el uno con el otro y hasta con el equipo, eran un todo, ella era su otra parte. El no lo admitiría con facilidad pero con Ilsa todo era nuevo,su relación era única, no podía compararla con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas incluso ni con Julia y eso que Julia había sido muy importante en su vida y todavía lo era. Sin decirlo en voz alta Ethan decía que Ilsa lo completaba, entonces por que le costaba tanto decidir, porque no podía dejar su puto ego de lado?por que no podía hacer las cosas bien? Lo que ella le pedía era extremadamente difícil para ambos y comprendía que ella tampoco la estaba pasando para nada bien, entonces por que el se comportaba como un idiota? Su relación estaba en riesgo, su familia estaba en riesgo. Ethan era consciente que si no fuese realmente importante lo que sucedía entre ellos ella no lo habría puesto nunca en esta situación. Comprendía que Ilsa tenia razón en todo, que no estaba equivocada en nada y que sus decisiones no eran para nada un capricho ni un acto de egoísmo, su condición era realmente seria y por eso ella estaba decidida y lo tenia contra la pared. Si el verdaderamente no fuera un egoísta e idiota no se encontrarían en esta posición sino todo lo contrario, podrían disfrutarla.  
Salio de la ducha,se seco y volvió a entrar a la habitación. Ilsa seguía en la misma posición, su rostro relajado y su respiración serena le decía que dormía, se puso una camiseta limpia, unos boxer y luego se metió en la cama. Se acerco suavemente a ella intentando no despertarla, apoyo su pecho contra su espalda y tímidamente la rodeo con sus brazos dejando su mano sobre su vientre.Sin notar ningún movimiento por parte de ella enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello entre un par de mechones desordenados de su cabello. Ella olía fantástico, le encantaba su olor, lo embriagaba, era adicto a ella, no pudo resistir la tentación por ello la beso, le dejo un suave y largo beso sobre su largo cuello. El cuerpo de Ilsa emanaba calidez, tranquilidad, el se apretó mas a ella y una vez mas acaricio con suavidad su vientre, dibujando con su mano un circulo por todo su voluminoso vientre. La respiración de ella cambio y se maldijo por haberla despertado, no tenia la intención de hacerlo pero tenia la necesidad de sentirla, tocarla, de abrazarla, de besarla. Se tenso cuando ella se aparto un poco y dejo escapar un quejido pero un segundo después sintió los dedos de ella entrelazase con los suyos y recién ahí el se relajo. Ethan todavía mantenía su mano en el vientre de ella cuando Ilsa la movió hacia un costado para justo sintiera el movimiento de su bebe. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ethan, fue inexplicable lo que experimento.  
“Estuve tranquila todo la noche hasta que llegaste”-susurro Ilsa con voz de dormida- “parece que te ha extrañado”-dijo-“Ese es mi muchacho”- respondió Ethan con una sonrisa- “es ella”- le dijo Ilsa también con una media sonrisa contra su almohada- “perdón por despertarte”-le dijo el con algo de culpa-“esta bien..últimamente se mueve demasiado por las noches, hoy tuve suerte de poder dormir algo..”-ella respondió dejando escapar un largo bostezo. Ethan sin dejar de sonreír le dio otro beso en el cuello pero un momento después recordó la situación en la que ellos se encontraban y la preocupación y el miedo lo volvieron a invadir y luego de un par de minutos el decidió intentar hablar con ella –“Ilsa…yo…”- comenzó a decir dubitativamente- “esta bien Ethan!”- ella lo interrumpió con voz seca- “ha sido una noche larga, mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora solo… solo intentemos dormir un rato mas o por lo menos déjame dormir unas horas mas hasta que mi bebe decida levantarme”- le dijo.-“esta bien…lo siento…que descanses”- Ethan le respondió para luego abrazarla mas aun quedando en una posición tremendamente intima - “te amo…”- fue lo ultimo que le dijo en un inaudible susurro- Ilsa esta vez no respondió.


End file.
